Don't Look At Me
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: I cannot tell you how much anger I feel towards Inuyasha Takashi.  I am Kagome, the girl thats house he set a fire and caused third degree burns to the side of my face, I shall never ever be the same because of that man!
1. Prolongue

**Don't Look At Me**

**Prologue**

I cannot tell you how much anger I feel towards Inuyasha Takashi. I have many reasons. He hurt my sister. He also caused a fire in my home that caused several third degree burns to the left side of my face. Of course he paid for the hospital bill but he never once apologized. The man is a complete asshole.

I'm going to get him back. I can never look in the mirror without feeling the pain. The pain that can't go away. The pain that I despise so much. I can't think that everything's going to be normal. Not with these burns on my face. Did you know that I'm teased every day because of it? I bet you didn't. He must've paid you not to know about it.

I hate him.

I want this misery to go away. You should understand. I was once normal. I had many friends. At least they could look at me. But now they can't. They looked as if they were guilty of causing this. I can't blame them. I would do if I was them but I'm not. I'm the one that gets ignored. Called a freak. The outcast if you will.

Call me whatever you like. I no longer care. But I will get my revenge. It won't be as bad. I want him to feel the pain that he gave me. The guilt he rightfully deserves. I don't want it anymore. I just want to be normal. For the burns to go away. To have someone that loves me. I hate being alone.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this there will be more where this came from. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hear a god awful noise; I reach over and pound my alarm clock until it finally stops going off. Today is the last day of school, the last day that I will get picked on for a little while, but the picking will never go away.

I open my eyes; I swing my legs over the side of my bed. My parents have taken me to every doctor in Tokyo in hopes of finding someone to get rid of these burns on my face that, which damn man Inuyasha Takashi, did to me.

I climb out of bed and walk out of my bed room, down the hall and into the bathroom that I and my younger brother Souta share. I know Souta's not out of bed yet, he never gets out of bed early on the last day of school.

I turn on the shower to let the water get warn as I undress out of my Pj's and throw them in the dirty laundry hamper. I climb into the shower; I let the warm water flow down over my body.

I would give anything in the world just to be normal again, today is the day I am planning to get my revenge back at Inuyasha. He always drives to school; well let's just see how he likes driving after he has been in an accident.

I don't care if I am risking my own life just to do this, I just want the name calling, the lonely days, and I want it all to stop. And the only way it is going to stop is if I do this.

I quickly shower and wash my hair, I get out of the shower, dry off and put makeup on and do my hair. No amount of makeup can even hide my burns.

I walk out of the bathroom just as Souta's alarm goes off. I walk back into my room and shut the door. I pick out a matching bra and panties and put on. I grab my favorite blue jeans and a pink tang top and put on.

I grab my backpack, cellphone and keys. I slip into a pair of sandals and walk out of my room. Souta's in the shower because I can hear it. I walk down stairs; I smell the wonderful aroma coming out of the kitchen where my Mom is making breakfast.

"See ya Mom, I am leaving for school." I yell.

"Oh but Kagome, wait you haven't had breakfast dear." My Mom yells back.

"It's okay Mom. I am not hungry."

"Okay darling. Have a good day at school."

"I will."

I walk out the front door; I walk across the court yard of my family shrine. I take it all in one last time. If my family knew about what I am about to do, they would not of let me out of the house.

I run down the long ascent of steps, when I get to the bottom I go over to my 2005 Blue Chevy Impala. I love this car, because it's my first car, but after today it will not be.

I get in and stick the key into the ignition. I pull out of my spot and head straight for Inuyasha's house.

**Hello everyone! I know this chapter is short but they will get longer, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In 15 minutes I am outside of Inuyasha's neighborhood. I park on the last street and wait for him 2010 red Mercedes Benes C class to come rolling through.

I think about everything that he has done to me and he is about to get his payback for doing it even though I will have to suffer once again for it. I know it is stupid to want to get in an accident with him but it is the only way to teach him a lesson.

After only a few minutes I see his Mercedes fly past the intersection. I hit the gas and pull out in front of another Blue Mercedes and head straight for Inuyasha's car.

I get right up behind him, I see him looking in the mirror, but not at me, no to make sure his Fucking hair is perfect since he has to be mister perfect. I let my last chance to stop this fly out the window as the light at the intersection turns from green to red in a instantly.

Inuyasha lays on the breaks to stop but I only lay on them a little. Within two minutes I slam into his car and my air bag comes out and I fall unconscious.

'_I__ hope you die you damn Inuyasha.' _My last Thoughts were.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I follow behind Inuyasha; he of course is on his way to school while I am on my way to work. The thing he did to Kagome still haunts me every day. I have wanted to kill him for that; he had no right to do that to that poor girl.

As we pass through an intersection a Blue Chevy Impala pulls right out in front of me and instantly starts tailgating Inuyasha. I have a funny feeling I have seen that car somewhere before.

I don't relies where until it's too late, the light at the next intersection turns red and Inuyasha skids to a stop while the Impala only hits the breaks a little and slams into Inuyasha's car.

I know now who that car belongs to, Kagome. I instantly slam on the breaks and no one moves on any side of the intersection. I jump out of my car and head straight for Kagome's.

I could care less about Inuyasha right now because I know Kagome was probably paying him back for all the terrible things he has done to her in the past.

I use my demon strength to rip the door right off. I use a clawed hand and rip the airbag away. There lies beautiful Kagome all cut up from glass and foren objects.

I first check for any broken bones or broken neck. When I find none I put a hand on the middle of her back and another one under her legs and gently lift her out of the seat and walk back towards my car.

I hold her in one hand and open my backseat door. I gently lay her down. I see a lot of bleeding coming from her abdomen. I take my suit jacket off and tie it around her abdomen with the sleeves. That's the best I can do for now to stop the bleeding.

I shut the door and step back, there are a lot of people looking at the accident and why I haven't went to help the other person. I walk around to the driver's door and get in. I grab my blackberry and dial 911.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency." The lady asks.

"This is Sesshoumaru Taisho, my brother Inuyasha Taisho was just in an accident with another car at the intersection of, Kassidy Rd and Chevy Rd. I have taken the woman from the other car to my car, I have left Inuyasha in his, and I think he will need some help."

"But sir."

I hang the phone up and start my car up. I turn around and head straight back towards my Father's mansion. My Father is already at work so I will have no problem there.

When I pull in front of the mansion. I jump out of my car and use my lightning speed to run around the mansion to the back, I jump up onto my balcony and walk through my open balcony doors into my room.

I walk into my closet and grab a suit case, I fill it with jeans and t-shirts and underclothes. I take another bag and fill it with necessities. The only problem is I don't have any for Kagome.

I have a plan though; I own a house in the mountains that no one knows about, not even my Father. I have never used it since I bought it, but this will be the perfect time.

I carry the suit case and jump off the balcony and run around front to my car. I through my suit case in the trunk and get in the driver's seat. I pull out of the long circular driveway.

There is one good thing. When I bought my house in the mountains I had also bought a brand new Cadillac Escalade and had it taken there to be stored.

**1 Hour Later**

After an hour of driving with only 2 stops to check Kagome, We have reached the Mountain and I pull up in front of my cabin style mansion. I park the car by the 4 car garage and shut the engine off.

I climb out and open the back door up, this whole car ride here Kagome has remained unconscious. I know some people would call me stupid for not taking Kagome to the hospital to be taken care of but I have my own metids of dealing with this.

I gently pick Kagome up out of the back seat; I shut the door with my foot and walk up towards the front door. The house is great looking front the outside even though I have only been up here once but I only spent hour outside when my Cadillac got delivered here.

I hold Kagome in one arm and grab my keys out of my pocket, I place the key into the lock and unlock the door and push it open. Taking the key out as I walk I shut the door with my foot.

I walk up the grand staircase to the top floor of the house. I walk down a huge hall way towards the master sweat. Just before coming to the Master Sweats door there is a door to the right.

I push it open with my foot and walk in; it is a nice size room with pink walls, a balcony door, a door that leads to a closet and another door that's leads to a private bathroom. The room has a queen size bed with pink Satan sheets and a dresser, a chair and a desk.

I walk over to the bed and lay Kagome down in the middle. I quickly leave the room, walk back down stairs and out to my car. I grab my suit case and briefcase out of the back and go back into the house and lock the door.

I head back upstairs but instead of walking into the room Kagome is in I go into the Master Sweet. The room is painted a dark blue, there is a king size bed on the back wall with red Satan sheets on it, to my right is a door leading into the Master Bathroom and to my left is huge double doors leading out onto a balcony.

I go over to my bed and set my suitcase and briefcase down. I undo my tie and throw it on the bed. My shirt and pants have some of Kagome's blood on. I undress and grab a pair of jeans and a plane blue shirt out of my suitcase and throw on.

I pull bandages and anticipated and a towel out of my suitcase. I walk out of my room and get ready to enter Kagome's room when a loud scream erupts from her room.

I run into her room to find her up in bed looking like a scarred puppy until she sees me, but then an angry look appears on her face.

"Where the hell am I Sesshoumaru?" She asks.

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter; I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome's POV**

I stare at Sesshoumaru from across the room. The last thing I remember since blacking out was getting into an accident with Inuyasha, and then I open my eyes and find myself in a gordaise room with a suit jacket wrapped around my abdomen.

I slowly set up and a searing pain shoots through my body, almost making me want to black out again. A thought of anxiety hits me and I let out a loud scream.

Within seconds Sesshoumaru comes running through the door and my look of a lost puppy leaves my face and it replaced by anger.

"Where the hell am I Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

He looks at me but then starts walking towards me. He sets down at the end of the huge bed I am laying upon.

"Answer my question, Sesshoumaru." I say again.

"Kagome, what do you think you were doing." He says.

"Inuyasha needs to pay for doing what he did to me." I say.

"I never forgave him for doing that."

"You didn't?" I ask.

"No, he was stupid and drunk to do that."

"I agree on that."

"But why, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"No one would miss me."

I turn my head away from his and look out the giant window on the far side of the room. A hand comes on to my face and turns my head back around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I would."

He leans over and captures my lips in a soft kiss. I am too shocked to move but when he is about to pull away I come to my senses and kiss him back with passion.

After a few seconds we pull away and his eyes travel down to my abdomen which is covered with, what I am guessing his suit jacket.

"Kagome let me treat your wounds." He asks.

"Okay."

I lay back on the bed and he un wraps his jacket from my abdomen and I don't dare look down to see the blood. He pushes what's left of my shirt up to my chest and grabs some stuff and starts to work.

After about 15 minutes he is done. I look up at his face. He holds a hand out and I take it and he gently pulls me up into a setting position.

"I will be right back." He says.

"Okay." I reply.

He stands up and walks out of my room; I take the time to look down at my bloody and torn clothes. Within a few seconds he comes back in with some clothes in his hands and a bag...

"Kagome, there is a bathroom right through the door which is yours, you may wash your blood off and then here are some clean clothes and soap... I know that they might be a little big but they will work." He says.

"Okay, thank you Sesshoumaru." I say.

He hands me the clothes and I stand out of bed, He helps me across my room to an open door. We walk through it and into a giant bathroom the size of my old room.

"I will leave you for privacy. If you need anything just call." He says.

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru leaves me alone and I walk over to the sink. I fill it with water and grab the soap and a cloth out of the bag. I peel my filthy clothes from my body and grab the cloth.

I wash all the dry blood from around my bandages. When I finish I grab the shorts he gave me and pull them on and pull the oversized shirt that I could use as a dress on.

'_Am__ I falling for Sesshoumaru?' _I ask myself.

**Hello! This chapter used to be something different! I changed it!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I turn around and look in the mirror, for some reason seeing me dressed in Sesshoumaru's clothes seems right somehow. I don't know what to think, I can't believe Sesshoumaru saved me from being arrested and now is taking care of me.

I shake my head and search for the bag hopping that there is a come in there so that I can get the knots out of my hair. I smile when I find what I am looking for, I start running the through my hair until my hair looks somewhat better.

I turn around and walk over to the door leading out of the bathroom; I push it open and step out into ' my' new bedroom. I look around the room for the first time.

The walls are a light pink and the ceiling is white. The floors are carpet and a nice shade of pink. There is a four poster queen size bed in front of me which I notice the sheets were changed and now have on a pink silk. To my left is a small fire place with a love seat beside it. Beside my bed and on the left side is a book shelf that holds many books and to the right is a small desk and chair.

I start across the room towards the door, I open it and step out into a hall way and look both ways. I head towards the right and what I am guessing Sesshoumaru's room.

I step into the room and hear the shower running in his bathroom. I figure I shouldn't be in here so I walk out of his room and walk down the hall way and then down stairs as much as it hurts my wounds I don't feel like just lying in bed.

I reach the downstairs and start to look around, since who knows how long I will be here. I soon find my way into the kitchen that is very modern. I walk over to the fridge and am surprised to find food in there.

I pull out the carton of milk and shut the door; I go over to the cuborts and soon find a bowl, a spoon and then a box of Fruit Loops cereal. I pour the cereal into the bowl and then the milk.

I put the milk back and take my bowl and spoon and set down at the breakfast bar and start to eat. I realize how hungry I am and then realize that I shouldn't be here eating.

I should have been dead when I hit Inuyasha's car but I am here alive, I hope that bastard is finally paying for what he did to me. I think of my family and how worried they must be and a pain of guilt hits me.

I should not have done that to them, hurting them more than what they already are hurt and not that I have disappeared they will think I am dead and some idiot took me.

I shake my head and continue eating my cereal, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs but I keep eating, not even bothering to turn around when Sesshoumaru comes into the kitchen.

"I see you have found your way here Kagome." He says in a soft voice.

I look up when he is standing beside me and I release he is in nothing but shorts and his bare muscular chest is mine for the taking. I move my eyes up his chest to finally meet his eyes.

"Ya, I was kind of hungry and you were in the shower and I didn't want to bother you." I say, surprised that I didn't stutter.

"You should not be over exerting yourself, you are still badly injured."

"Ya."

I look back down at my almost empty bowl of cereal. "Speaking of injury's we need to talk about what happened earlier today."

He moves so he is standing across the breakfast bar from me. I look up at him, knowing this wound be coming sooner or later.

"Sesshoumaru you know what your brother did to me." I reach up and rub my scars. "I have to live with these scars for the rest of my life. I hate your brother for what he did. I want him dead or to at least be scared like me."

"So you got into an accident with him, hoping it would hurt him?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Well it worked, his car was very banged up but I did not bother to check him, I got you out of there as fast as I could."

"Why Sesshoumaru? Why save me at all?"

"You did not deserve to go to jail over something like that."

"You didn't really answer my question Sesshoumaru."

"How would you like me to answer it?"

I keep eye contact with him as I get out of my chair and walk around the bar towards him, he turns towards me and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down towards me.

"Like This." I say before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

**Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I am a bit shocked at first when Kagome starts to kiss me, but then I realize that this is what I want. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against my chest and kiss her back with passion. I push her back against the island and run my hands up her sides. Within a few more moments I pull back and she is breathless and I smirk, happy I did it to her.

**-Kagome-**

I smile up at Sesshoumaru; I am so happy he feels the same way. My injuries are hurting but I ignore them.

"Finish your breakfast then I am taking you back up to your room so you can rest." Sesshoumaru says in a sweet voice.

"Okay." I SAY.

I lean up and kiss his check before wiggling out of his arms and around the island and take my seat and start to eat my cereal. Sesshoumaru grabs an apple from a bowl of fruit in front of me and starts to eat it. I am done with my cereal quickly; Sesshoumaru takes my bowl and spoon from me and set them down in the sink.

I stand up and Sesshoumaru walks over to me with a smile on his face, he takes my hand and we walk out of the kitchen. We go over to the steps but Sesshoumaru surprise me by picking me up bridal style and he starts to walk up the steps.

I cuddle into his chest with my face against his neck and relax in his embrace. Within a few minutes we are standing in my room beside my bed, he sets me down in my bed and sets down beside me. I wrap my arms around his neck and capture his lips in a passionate kiss, he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me into my lap and kisses my back. He nips at my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant him.

**-Lemon-**

I move around to where I am straddling him and I feel his ereaction pocking my leg. I run my hands down to his chest while he lies back onto the bed. His hands run down my back and they grab my ass which I moan into the kiss.

He moves where then I am lying under him and he grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head and then removes my bra and throws it somewhere. He leans down and takes my one breast into his mouth ad starts to suck on it. My eyes roll into the back of my head as pleasure sores through my body.

Once he is finished with that one he moves to its twin while I continue to moan. He soon lifts up and captures my lips in a passionate kiss as his hands run down my sides to my pants which he un buttons and slides down my legs and I am left in nothing but my panties. I look up at Sesshoumaru then I set up on the side of the bed.

I grab his shirt and pulls him closer then I grab the end of his shirt and pull it over his head and throw it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. My hands run down his well-toned chest as he leans down and captures my lips once again. I unbutton his pants and pull them down his legs along with his boxers.

He pushes me back down onto the bed and I crawl back into the middle of it. His hands travel down my body and into my inner thigh and his hand runs down over my wet panties and I moan and arch my body towards him.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "You like that do you?" He says in his sexy voice.

"Yesses!" I say almost totally in a moan.

His hands pull my panties off and throw them on the floor and he slides two fingers into my wet core and a shiver runs up my spine as passion over takes my body. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" I say.

He pulls his fingers in and outa me as I feel the heat starting to coil in my stomach as I arch my back. I never knew in my life that Sesshoumaru was this passionate, he had always seemed so cold but now he is the most passionate man I have ever known.

I look up into his eyes as they start to roll back into my head as I cum and I lay there riding out my high as Sesshoumaru pulls his fingers outta me and takes them up to his mouth and licks my cum off of them.

He leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss as he moves around and positions himself at my entrance. He takes one last breath before pushing into me; he stays still to let me adjust to his side before starting to move in and out of me at an even pace.

I start to move with him as his hands move my hips to keep up with him; I throw my head back and let out a moan as I feel myself getting ready to cum again already. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck and he speeds up quickly.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" I say.

"Hn."

All at once I cum at the same time that he does and we stay still and ride out our highs together. Once we come down from our highs Sesshoumaru rolls off of me and pulls me close.

**- End of Lemon-**

We lay there cuddled in each other's arms and I listen to his heartbeat. I am content and just wish that we could lay here like this for the rest of our lives!

**Hello everyone! Yes I have finally updated and I am happy! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wake up after taking a small nap wrapped up Sesshoumaru's arms and I am still cuddled there. I lift my head up off his chest and look up and find his golden eyes looking down at me and I smile up at him.

"Did you have a nice nap Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks me in a sexy voice.

"Oh yes I did Sesshoumaru. I always will be cuddled up in your arms." I say in a sweet voice.

"Good."

He leans down and kisses me on my forehead before lifting his head back up and staring down into my eyes. Everything that happened not long ago is still a blur; I am still surprised that Sesshoumaru and I are together because I always liked him but just never told him or anyone.

"So what should we do now?" I say.

"Would you like to watch a movie, there is a big flat screen TV downstairs in the living room and a cabinet full of dvds." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay, why don't we get dressed first?"

"Hn..."

Sesshoumaru unwraps his arms from around my waist and rolls off of the bed. I turn my head away for a few minutes until the rustling of clothes stop and I turn my head around and find him fully dressed and holding all of my clothes in his hands. He throws them on the bed beside me with a smirk.

"Get dressed, I will go pick a DVD out, when you come down the steps go to the right and through a door and you will be in the living room." He says.

"Okay I will be done." I say.

"Hn..."

Sesshoumaru turns around and makes his way out of my bedroom. I throw the thin sheet off me and roll across the bed and stand up, I am really sore but I try to ignore it along with all of my other pain. I grab my clothes and put them on one by one, I see a brush setting on my nightstand and pick it up and brush my hair to make it look a little normal. I set it back down and turnaround and walk out of my room.

I make my way down the small hall then down the steps and follow Sesshoumaru's direction. I walk into the room and find Sesshoumau standing in front of a huge oak cabinet that is like he said, full of DVDs.

I walk over behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and look around him at the DVDs he is looking at. "What would you like to watch Kagome?" He asks as he looks down at me.

I look through the DVD titles, National Treasure, Family Man, Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of The Crystal Skull, Black Bird Down, The Karate Kid. "Hn they all sound like pretty good movies to watch so how about we watch the Family Man." I say.

"Sounds good to me my dear."

"Good."

I unwrap my arms from his waist as he grabs the DVDs, I turn around and walk over to the couch in front of the flat screen and set down. Sesshoumaru goes over and turns the TV on then puts the DVD into the player and pushes the play button. He comes over and sets down beside me.

The starting of the dvd come on and I snuggle against Sesshoumaru's side and he wraps his arm around my waist but then he surprises me by picking me up and setting me down in his lap. I smile and snuggle into him as we lay there and watch the TV.

**Hello everyone! Yes they are getting closer and closer by the minute! Wait to see what happens in the next few chapters! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The movie just finally finished and it was a really good movie to watch and it was even better to watch it snuggled up in Sesshoumaru's lap. I smile and look up at Sesshoumaru and find him smiling down at me and then all at once I hear a loud noise that sounds a lot like a ringtone for a phone.

Sesshoumaru grabs a cell phone off the in table that I didn't see before, I move so that I get off his lap and I set down beside him on the couch as he answers the phone. I stay quiet as I recognize the voice on the other end.

"Sesshoumaru where are you at?" I recognize the voice on the other end as Sesshoumaru's father Touga.

"I am at the home I bought." Sesshoumaru says.

"You know what happened with Inuyasha and you also know that Kagome caused that accident, I also know that you have Kagome with you."

"Yes and your point Father?"

"I do not blame her for doing it causes of all the pain he has put her through. Inuyasha is not going to press charges on her so bring her home because I know that she was hurt."

"I have taken care of her wounds and they are healing pretty well. We will do that soon."

"Good, bring her here first and I will have my doctor look at her so that she will not have to go to the hospital."

"Okay Father, we will see you soon then."

"Okay, good bye Sesshoumaru and please tell Kagome that I said hi."

"I will do, Good bye Father."

Sesshoumaru and his father hang up and Sesshoumaru sets his phone back down on the in table and he turns his head towards me. He looks me in the eye. "Did you hear any of that conversation?" He asks.

"I know it was your Father, so what was it all about?" I ask him.

"Inuyasha is not pressing charges on you for the accident and my Father wants us to come home and he will have his doctor treat your wounds."

I look at him and at this moment I just break down crying, Sesshoumarus wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him and I cry onto his chest. He may think that these are bad tears but they are tears of joy. Now that we don't have to hide here at his house and go home with our families without a worry in the world.

I lift my head up and smile up at him as the tears fall down my eyes. "Could we leave now, I really need to talk to my family and explain things?" I ask him.

"Let's get our stuff packed and we will leave right away."

"Great I will go grab all our stuff."

"Okay."

I get up out of the couch and head out of the living room and over to the steps and head up stairs and right into my room and I grab the few of my things there and throw them into a bag before walking out of my room and down the hall and into Sesshoumaru's room where all his things are. I put his things in his bag and go to grab a few of them but he comes walking into his room.

He grabs all of his bags and I take my own and we walk out of his room, we go down the stairs and Sesshoumaru hands me keys and directs me to a door across the room while he heads into the kitchen.

I go over to the door and open it and find a big 4 car garage with a Mercedes Benes setting there in front of me. I walk over to it and use the keys to pop the trunk open and I throw all of my bags into it and then Sesshoumaru comes out the door throws all of his bags in with mine and closes the trunk and then hands me a small bag.

"It's our lunch for the ride home." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay." I say.

He walks up to me and I give him the keys for his car and he pushes the button for it to unlock. He opens my door for me and I climb into the car, he shuts my door and as he walks around the car to get in I pull my seat belt on. He opens his door and climbs in and starts the car up. He pushes a button and the garage door open and he drives out and pushes it back down.

I relax into the seat as we begin our journey back home. Sesshoumaru takes one hand of mine in his and holds it and he does not know how secure he makes me fill for just holding my hand in him. _'I__ love you so much Sesshoumaru!'_

**Hello everyone! I am not dead but it's been hectic in my life as of late and that's why I haven't been able to update. I hope you all can forgive me because I am working on new chapters but its taking me a while. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I watch as forest passes us by as we drive through the forest that leads to Tokyo, I am not letting it show in my body language but I am so nervous to be going back, I mean I did try to kill Inuyasha in the car accident and neither Sesshoumaru nor I know how he is at the moment. I mean if he is dead they could try me for murder and he is he isn't dead they could try me for attempted murder.

"Kagome don't worry, I promised you that everything will be fine and I don't break promises." Sesshoumaru says in a clam voice.

I turn my head towards him and look at him with wide eye, how in the heck did he know how I was feeling right now and how did he know the perfect thing to say to me. I shake my head at him and turn my head back around and look out the window. I close my eyes and all at once I feel very tired, tired enough that I could fall asleep. Within minutes then I fall asleep.

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I listen as Kagome's breathing slows down, telling me that she has fallen asleep. I look over at her and smile at her, she seems so content right now but I dough when we get back to my house that she is going to be that way, I can tell as much as she is trying to hide the fact that she is scarred to go back from me but even I can still feel her emotions.

With her asleep I pull my blackberry out of my shirt pocket and find my Father's number. I push dial and out the phone up to my ear and listen as it rings. Right after a few rings my Father picks up.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, where have you been?" My Father says and by the sound of it he is slightly worried.

"You know where Father, you also know that I have Kagome with me. Now how's Inuyasha?" I ask him in a calm voice.

"Inuyasha's in the hospital. He is not hurt that bad but they want to keep him in the hospital; he is not going to charge Kagome at all. I warned him if he did that he would no longer be a son of mine. He has already traumatized that poor girl enough with what he did."

"Good, Kagome is so nervous about coming back. Worried about Inuyasha I think. She will be staying with me at my penthouse for a while."

"You love her don't you Sesshoumaru?"

I stay silent for a few minutes, in those few minutes I look over at Kagome. I would be lying if I said I didn't love her, I know it in my heart that I have always loved her and always will love her. "Yes Father I do love her and will do everything in my power to protect her." I say in my calm voice.

"Good, I always thought you two would be good together. Now I take it you're not far away from the city since you are calling me."

"No we are probably 30 miles out of the city; we are heading straight to my pent house first then if Kagome feels up to it we are going to go to her house."

"I took the liberty of saying she was in good hands to her family."

"Thank you. Father answer me this."

"Yes son?"

"Did you know all along what had happened and where we went?"

"I am your father Sesshoumaru, a father knows what his son is doing and if it is right or not."

"Okay Father, well I am going to let you go."

"Okay Sesshoumaru, we will see you soon my son."

"Yep."

With that we hang up and I stick my cell phone back in my pocket, I look over at my sleeping beauty and wonder why in the hell I didn't make a move on her sooner than what I did. Was it because I thought she hated me because of what Inuyasha had done to her or the fact that maybe I Sesshoumaru was actually scarred to ask the first woman that I had fallen in love with out on a date.

I shake my head clear and turn it back around to the highway to watch where I am going. It will be nice to be back at home for a while, but what I have not told Kagome yet that I plan to go back to the house very soon and take her with me. The house needs redecorated a lot since I just let someone do it for me and I don't really think it's our style.

Within 20 minutes I see the city limits sign coming into view and we are surrounded by buildings, my penthouse is almost right in the middle of town, I got it because it's close to work and because I had liked the city when I bought it. I turn my head towards Kagome and smile.

'_We__ are almost home my Kagome.'_

**Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After seeing the city limits coming into sight it does not take very long to reach the city, I drive into the suburbs and I spot the gates that lead to my father's mancin and I pull up to them and they open and I start down the long drive way. I take a quick look over at Kagome who is still sleeping and I smile.

Within a few minutes I pull up in front of my father's manchin, I shut the car off and quietly get out of the car so as not to wake Kagome up. I walk around the car till I reach Kagome's door and I open it up, I kneel down and into the car.

"Kagome darling, please wake up, we are here." I say as I gently place my hand on her leg.

I hear her heartbeat start to speed up and her eyes flutter open and her brown eyes look down into my golden eyes and a small smile appears on her face.

"Already, you must drive very fast." She says in a very sleepy voice.

"Yes and no Kagome, now why don't we get inside? Then if you want you can go back to sleep on a bed where you will be more comfortable." I say as I smile back at her.

"Okay, you convinced me."

I back up and stand up and hold my hand out for her to take it, she gladly takes it and I help her out of the car. Once she is standing up she stretches from the long car ride here. I move from her side to the trunk of the car which I open and grab our bags out of it.

I move back to stand beside Kagome, I hear her take a deep breath before she starts to walk towards the front door and I follow her step for step until we reach the door. I know that the door is unlocked because my father rarely ever locks the door.

With my free hand I open the door and motion for Kagome to step inside and she does and I follow right behind her and use my foot to kick the door shut. I set our bags down off to the side by the small table that has been there for a long time.

"Father, are you there? Its Sesshoumaru and Kagome." I yell out, knowing that my Father would have heard me even if I spoke in a whisper.

"We are in the Living room Sesshoumaru." I hear my father reply.

I take Kagome's hand and lead her through a door to our right and down a short hallway which is decorated of pictures of Inuyasha and I as children and then a bunch of all of us together, some of which I hate. At the end of the hallway we enter into my father's huge living room.

We find my Father and my Mother both setting on the huge leather couch in the middle of the room reading the paper. I can hear Kagome's pulse speed up because I know she is very nervous on being here even though she knows my parents do not hate her for what happened with Inuyasha; it was the hanyou own fault on what he did.

I lean Kagome around the couch and over to the love seat in front of the couch and we set down, my parents look up from their paper's to smile at us.

"Welcome home Son, Kagome it's wonderful that you are here." My Father says.

"Thank you Father." I say.

I look at Kagome out of the corner of my eye and she smiles at both my parents, but something is different, it's almost a pained smile and I see her free hand travel to her abdomen, my Father did say that he would have his personal doctor come to the house to check Kagome out so she did not have to go to the hospital, or anywhere near Inuyasha.

"Father you told me you would have your doctor come here to take a look at Kagome to check her out?" I ask, with a tone that is different from my normal stone cold one.

"He will be here in an hour or so Sesshoumaru. Why don't you two go get settled into your room and your Mother and I will start dinner, cause I imagine you two are quit hungry from your trip here." My Father says as he looks at Kagome and smiles.

"Thank you Father."

"The maid has already taken your bags up to your old room Sesshoumaru, for you."

"Okay Father."

I stand up and Kagome stand's up beside me and her and I walk out of the living room the same way we came. While walking down the hall I look down at her, I don't think in the time I have known her that she has ever been this quiet, but I can understand why.

We return to the foray and I take her over to the huge stair case and we start up it, I can tell by walking up these steps is hurting her and I can smell her blood from her wounds so I stop her. She turns her head to look at me with a strange look on her face but without a reply I gently lift her up into my arms and continue up the steps.

She smiles up at me and lays her head down on my shoulder and her whole body relaxes in my hold, once at the top of the stairs I go to the left and down a short hallway. At the end of the hallway there are two wooden double doors that lead to my room. With ease I use my foot and push the doors open, stepping into my room.

Kagome gasps as she looks around my room, which is very big. The walls are painted a very dark red with gold specks in it, to the right on the one wall is my huge king size bed dressed in silk golden sheets, needless to say the room itself is gordaise to her eyes.

I see our bags the maid bought up at the foot of the bed; I slowly walk over to the bed and gently place Kagome on it. I move to the end of the bed to grab the bags with our clothes in it and I take them and walk across the room and through another set of double doors that lead into my walk in closet.

I set the bags down and take all of our clothes out and hang them up, I know Kagome is going to want to see her family soon to show them that she is still alive, though they probably already know that because I know my Mother and she probably called Kagome's family.

I hear Kagome grown and then a loud ' thud', with lightning speed I am out of the closet and find Kagome passed out on the floor. I quickly am at her side and gently lift her up into my arms and lay her on my bed. I pull her shirt up to check her dressing around her wounds, only to find them soaked in blood.

I quickly grab the medical bag we had with us and see it down beside her; I sort through it in blind almost and quickly find the dressing, scissors and cloth. Gently I remove the soaked bandages and throw them in the trash can and wipe off her wounds which look to have reopened, I set to work on redressing her wounds and in the back of my mind the whole time I am hoping Father's doctor gets her quickly.

**In The Kitchen**

**Jen's POV**

I work with Touga to quickly prepare a meal for Kagome, Sesshoumaru and ourselves and suddenly the smell of Kagome's blood drifts into the kitchen and I stop dead. I know her wounds must have been bad from the way she was hit, now I know what Sesshoumaru must have had to been dealing with.

It has kind of surprised me as to how nice Sesshoumaru is to Kagome and how attached the two have already become, I know that that Sesshoumaru has always had some feelings for Kagome, if he didn't the Kagome sadly probably would be dead right now.

I get back to preparing our meal when I hear the doorbell ring; before I can leave to get it Touga leaves the kitchen to go get the door. I am desperately hoping its Doctor. Hunga because Kagome needs medical attention so that her wounds will heal. I know Sesshoumaru has been doing the best he can do with what he knows but he knew she needed to be looked at a doctor and that's why he brought her back here.

The voices of Touga and Dr. Hunga flood into the room, I can hear them heading up stairs for Sesshoumaru's room. _'Please__ don't let the doctor to be late to help her.'_

**Hello everyone! I know its been like forever since I updated this story but I have finally gotten my grove back into writing and am going to be publishing new chapters for this story, I have some interesting ideas for this story but I would like for you to give me some ideas as well! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Also this is the longest chapter yet for this story!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
